All I Want Is You
by cantonlovar13
Summary: This day is Neji's birthday and everyone is excited, except Neji himself is not looking forward for his birthday. He only wants a special day with his special love. One-shot. Neji Hyuga and Sasuko Uchiha (Sasuke's Little Sister)


**All I Want Is You**

**Neji Hyuga and Sasuko Uchiha (Sasuke's Little Sister)**

Summary: This day is Neji's birthday and everyone is excited, except Neji himself is not looking forward for his birthday. He only wants a special day with his special love. One-shot

XXXXX

Today is Neji's birthday and everyone in Konoha knows about it. Everyone of his friends is really excited of celebrating his birthday.

"Naruto, you will ruin it" Sakura said while punching Naruto in the face because he was ruining the cake.

"I'm sorry, but it's not finish yet. Don't you think Neji deserves more than a plain cake?" Naruto replied

"I think he will appreciate it, since he is not really an immature child." Ino said

While they are preparing, Neji himself was roaming around the village. Hinata was following him from behind, so he could not see the surprise party that they were planning. Neji was not stupid, so he just ignored Hinata following him around all day. Until he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Hinata-sama, why are you following me?" Neji calmly ask his cousin.

Hinata on the other hand was shocked at first, but relaxed since she knew that he was not dumb enough to figure out she was following her.

"Neji-nissan, Ano…" Hinata couldn't find the right words to explain why she was following him.

"Let me guess, they are planning a surprise party and your following me so that I couldn't figure out." Neji said with no expression on his face whatsoever.

Hinata finally gave up, knowing that his cousin was bound to find out, so she slowly nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. And I won't go either. I'm not into parties." He replied and quickly disappeared before Hinata could say something.

He went off somewhere not far nor near their village. It was a peaceful lake surrounded by gorgeous and tremendous flowers and a wide sized lake in the middle. There were trees some of them were cherry blossoms. That was the place where he loved to go. And the place where they love to go.

When he arrived to the place he hid from a tree because he saw a person sitting on the place where he loved the most. When he looked again and saw a black haired girl spiky on top but silky in the middle and up on the tip. Her hair length was down to her knees. And she was wearing a kimono with an Uchiha symbol on it.

Neji already knew who the girl was so he decided to climb up the Cherry Blossom tree and observe the girl from afar.

"Would you get down from that tree, before you hurt youself" the girl spoke from afar but did not look back at him.

"You always know when people are here." Neji replied to her statement. He actually enjoyed their conversations. It was peaceful for him and happy. So Neji got down the tree and took a seat besides the Uchiha girl.

"So what are you doing here, Ojou-sama?" Neji usually calls her that to tease her.

"Would you stop calling me that. My name is Sasuko and just because I was born an Uchiha doesn't mean I'm a princess." She replied sadly remembering that she and her brother were the only ones left in the Uchiha clan, and also reminiscing the past about her and her brothers before they left.

"Well isn't good to be a princess than to become a servant?" Neji replied not looking her in the eyes. Everyone knew that he was included from the Branch Family. Neji had changed his perspective for the Branch Family after his fight with Naruto. But somehow things couldn't be changed once they have been started.

"I thought you got over that." Sasuko sat with her hand on her face and her shoulders on her knees looking at him straight in his eyes. It's funny how their eyes are different but they see each other's hearts as the same. They stared at each other with his white pale eyes and her dark black eyes.

"I guess I still haven't gotten over that." He replied with a sigh facing on the grass that they were sitting.

"Well I could still convince you." She stated and she got closer to him, which got Neji alarmed but he did not move even an angle, because he knew that she would not hurt him. Sasuko stopped where their faces were just a few inches from each other and they could feel their breath against each others lips.

"Come with me" She whispered from his neck and then up to his ear, which gave Neji a shivering pleasure from that. Sasuko grabbed his arm and took him far and deep into the woods. Until she stopped to a certain place. The sun was about to set and darkness covered the woods.

"I saw this yesterday and figured that it looked familiar" She removed the leaves and with that they saw a small waterfall that covered cherry blossom trees and fireflies as the night started.

"I remembered that this was the first time we have met. Remember?" She looked up at him and he was reminiscing his past

"_The day we met was an event that I would never forget" Neji to himself and remembered that day._

_Flashback:_

_There was a 5 year old Hyuga prodigy that was wandering the woods he discovered the small waterfall place and also saw a 3 year old Uchiha girl that was acknowledging her view._

"_Hello! What are you doing here all alone" Neji asked curiously how a little girl was with herself all alone in the middle of the night._

"_I told my brother that I will be playing and he allowed me to play. What about you?" Sasuko replied with a cute expression placed on her face._

_Neji took a seat beside Sasuko and admired the wonderful night filled with fireflies and stars above them._

"_I just wandered off. I'm about to meet my cousins and uncle for the first time tomorrow with daddy because it's my cousin's birthday tomorrow" Neji replied and saw how sad the girl was and she started crying._

"_Why are you crying?" Neji didn't know how to handle a crying girl. So he just let her calm down and wiped her tears. And the Uchiha girl just kept weeping tears on her face and landed a big hug on Neji and that's when Neji froze and Sasuko kept weeping._

"_I lied to my brothers and told them I would go to the playground. But I went to the woods and I don't know how to get home. Wahh!" She kept a tightly embrace ton the Hyuga child. And for some reason he liked it. It was warm and his heart was fluttering._

"_I will help you get home. But please stop crying. Your much cuter when you are smiling." He said with a soft smile and Sasuko smiled trying to stop the tears._

_Neji led Sasuko outside the woods and back to the village, Sasuko was tightly gripping behind Neji's clothes because of her fear of the dark._

"_It's alright don't be afraid. Come On Hop On" Neji bend his knees so that he could give her a piggyback ride to her house. Sasuko gently hopped on Neji back._

"_Thank You" Her soft and fragile whisper made Neji blushin the shade of pink and they went outside the woods and of to the playground where the Uchiha brothers were searching for their little sister._

_Sasuko got off Neji's back and waved a goodbye and ran off to her brothers and when they were about to leave Sasuko turned to Neji and grinned at him. Neji's heart kept on throbbing and grinned back at her and waved a goodbye before he got home._

_End of Flashback_

"Yeah I remembered that day. That wasn't even finished" Neji stated looking at the view that hasn't really changed since they met.

"What do you mean? Do you mean that day you got your cursed marked and your father…" She was not able to finish her sentence. But Neji knew what she was about to say.

"Yeah. After my father died. I remember coming back here." Neji said

_Flashback:_

_An angry and confused Hyuga prodigy ran deep in the woods in the middle of the night sobbing and he stopped at the place where they met. Sasuko was sitting and turned around to see what the sound she heard. She faced Neji and was surprise to see him crying. It was the first time she ever saw a boy cry since both of her brothers were hard as a rock and her father was cold as stone. _

"_Why are you crying" She asked standing up and stood next to him._

"_What are you doing here?" Neji faced the ground and sniffed his nose. He was embarrassed that he was seen crying. He had been in pain not only from his cursed mark but also experiencing his father's death due to the Main Branches doings._

"_I'm just here. I should be asking you, Why are you crying?" Her face got closer and Neji just took steps backward, until she reached for his arms._

"_Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Now please tell me what's wrong?" Her dark black eyes shined in the moonlight and made Neji feel at ease and decided to tell her everything. After telling the whole story she just kept silent and stared at his hurt and painful face._

"_Can I see it?" She requested, but she also understood if he did not want too. But to her dismay the Hyuga carefully removed the bandage covering his forehead that revealed his Cursed Mark._

"_This mark keeps me from being free. I'm just a caged bird" Neji silently said and faced the ground and was about to shed tears. A hand grabbed his hand and Neji faced the girl with a worried face._

_She placed both of her hands on both of his cheeks and she leaned forward and kissed Neji's Cursed Mark on his forehead. Neji just froze with his eyes grew big and his face blushing in the shade of red._

"_Don't worry I'm here for you. Don't be scared because there are people who love you. Don't let your anger be the reason of your pain. Your freedom depends on how you will respond to it" She said and gave him a tight embrace. She lift him up to stand and grabbed his hands and place one of his hands on her waist and her hand on his shoulder._

"_My mother says dancing can be for relaxing" She smiled and they danced through the night and Neji enjoyed his night and they sat down and watched fireworks as they appeared in the sky. And being with her made Neji happy and made all his anger disappear. He saw her hand and remembering how soft, fragile and delicate it was to touch. He reached out for her hand when she unnoticeably stood up._

"_I'm sorry but I'm afraid it's time for me to go" She ran as fast as she could, before she gets scolded for being late._

"_Wait!" Neji shouted handing out a hand on her._

"_Are we going to meet again?" Neji asked hoping it would be a yes_

"_Maybe someday" She replied and smiled at him and gave him a small necklace. The necklace was gold and looks old. It's design is simple with a pearl stone in the middle and ruby stones surrounding the necklace._

"_I won a price the other night and It reminded me of you. You can have it. It will keep reminding you that you are not alone." With that she left with a smile._

_And that was the last time they saw each other since the Chunin Exams._

_End of Flashback_

"I remember the necklace I gave you. Where is it anyway?" She asked

"I lost it" Neji replied and he looked at her she was smiling but he knows that she is disappointed on the inside.

"I see. I guess for so long I would've expect you still have it." She replied hands behind her back.

She faced Neji and quickly removed Neji's Konoha headband to reveal his Curse Mark. She gently brushes her fingertips to feel his Cursed Mark on his forehead. Neji just closed his eyes and let her feel his mark.

She kissed his forehead down to his cheeks and down to his neck, cuddling his neck. Neji embraced her small waist and he blushed deeply when he felt her upper portion squeeze in his body. He quickly regain his position and took a step forward. When it comes to women he was really a gentleman and controlled every emotion and every action toward the opposite sex.

But somehow he was trying to control his emotions when it comes to Sasuko. He wouldn't want to do to hurt her. That's why he needs to be gentle with her.

"Happy Birthday Neji." She whispered to his ears that gave him shivers down his neck. He loved it and gave pleasure to him. She snuggled him closely. She felt something underneath Neji's clothes. She found a necklace and that was the exact same necklace she gave him when they were little kids.

"You said you lost it."Sasuko said with a pouty expression her face and Neji found it cute.

"I guess you found it, Ojou-sama" Neji whispered on her ears that gave Sasuko a deep blush on her face. The sun is about to set. And they were standing close to each other, dancing and telling stories and just having fun and it was amazingly magical for Neji.

"I Love You." And Neji heard the words coming out from Sasuko's lips.

"I'm sorry if I'm saying this, it's just I need to let it out before it's to late. I have been feeling this for a very long time. And I know that I'm not really beautiful, strong or talented. What?" Sasuko looked at Neji with her face red as a tomato and Neji's face was expressionless, no hint of shock or whatsoever.

Neji sat closer and closer to her and with their faces only inches apart. He could feel the heat of her face and he intertwined his hands with her hands.

"Why are you belittling yourself? You are strong, talented and beautiful. You are strong yet you are delicate and fragile. You are talented because you are a hard worker, you never give up. You are beautiful because you make people smile when you arrive, You are kind and gentle. You are the one who I will be happy and will enjoy your company with. You became my strength, destiny and fate here on earth. I declare that I will protect my Ojou-sama because I Love You So Much and will forever love you. Thank You for my gift." Neji said resting his forehead on hers.

"What gift?" Sasuko asked, not remembering she bought a gift.

"Thank You for being here with me this day. Thank you for wasting your time for me." Neji said and gazed at her beautiful black eyes. They leaned to each other feeling the breathe of each other, inches only separating them. Then their lips are pressed against each other. As they passionately kiss and feeling the company of each other.

Then Neji heard noise behind bushes. And quickly threw a kunai straight forward the bushes.

"Who's there? Show yourself" Sasuko shouted activating her Sharingan, when she found out that it was just her friends.

"Oww! That really hurt." Naruto said rubbing his head

"You are so noisy, that we were discovered." Sakura said

"Sorry if we are disturbing you guys" Hinata said and blushed red for seeing her cousin making out with one of her friends

"We were just searching for you and Hinata said you went here." Shikamaru explained

"Oh! Then the preparations must be ready. Then let's go." Sasuko said and ran out of the woods and left Neji and her friends standing. Leaving Naruto and the others to stare at Neji.

"What do you want?" Neji asked a little irritated for ruining the moment with her and Sasuko.

"We didn't know you can be " Naruto teasingly said

"What he means is, we're glad that you are happy" Tenten said

"Yes, and so our strong teammate has already found a girlfriend" Lee said with eyes teary from the event and everybody just ignored and sigh at Lee.

And they just enjoyed Neji's party. But Neji was already happy that he had received time from his special friend.


End file.
